Special Privileges
by suzie2b
Summary: What can happen when something innocent is seen by others.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This is for AliasCWN, because of what she planted in my head. So it's not entirely my fault. :-)**

 **Special Privileges**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Major Gleason had some important documents for Major Jackson at the base at Kairouan. However, there were no convoys headed in that direction and with some heavy fighting happening along the route, he didn't want to send any of his couriers with a driver in a single jeep without adequate protection. Major Gleason contacted Captain Boggs about the issue. "Do you have any armed patrols that could take a courier to Kairouan?"**

 **Captain Boggs quickly looked at the list on a clipboard. "Yes, sir. Sergeant Troy and his unit are available."**

" **Excellent. What about a courier?"**

 **The captain flipped through the pages, then replied, "The only one on base at the moment is Charley, major."**

 **Gleason frowned. "I don't like sending her through that area … but we don't have a choice. Make the appropriate arrangements, captain, and I'll send Margaret with the package."**

 **##################**

 **Soon Sergeants Troy and Moffitt reported to Captain Boggs' office to find Charley already there. She smiled as they walked in and said, "Hi, guys."**

 **Moffitt gave her a smile in return. "Hello, Charley."**

 **Troy gave her a nod and got to the point of the matter. "I understand we're taking Charley on a mission, sir?"**

 **Boggs said, "That's right. To Kairouan. You'll need to leave ASAP."**

" **But it's afternoon, sir, and there's German's crawling all over that area. Do you really want us to take Charley, or any courier, through there at night?"**

" **No, I don't. However, Major Gleason has important information for Major Jackson and it can't wait."**

 **Moffitt suggested, "Perhaps it would be best to wait until morning, sir. We can't guarantee that the Germans won't be doing night patrols. We would be better able to avoid the enemy during the day."**

 **Captain Boggs said, "I'm in full agreement, but the major insists these documents can't wait. Major Jackson will be in his office until they arrive."**

 **Troy sighed. "All right, captain. As soon as Hitchcock and Pettigrew have the jeeps ready, we'll be on our way." He looked at Charley. "Are you ready to go?"**

 **Charley nodded. "I just have to sign myself out for the mission and I'm good to go."**

 **At the motor pool Troy explained their assignment to Hitch and Tully, who didn't like the fact that they were taking Charley through an area where the fighting could get rather intense.**

 **Tully put an arm around his wife and said, "Why does Charley have to be the one to go, sarge? It's a mess out in that sector."**

 **Troy replied, "No choice. She's the only courier on base and what she's carrying is too important to wait."**

 **Hitch asked, "Why does a courier even have to go? We could take it ourselves."**

 **Charley smiled slightly. "We go through this way too often, guys. This is the job I'm here to do. Despite the fact that I know Captain Boggs and Major Gleason don't give me my fair share of missions because my father's a Colonel, I'm willing to take the same chances as everyone else. End of discussion."**

 **Moffitt agreed with her. "Charley's right you know. As a trained volunteer, she knows how to handle herself on missions. She knows the risks."**

 **Tully thought better of making any further comment as Charley said, "Thank you, Jack."**

 **Troy said, "Are the jeeps ready?" Hitch and Tully nodded. "Then let's shake it. I'd like to get there before midnight."**

 **##################**

 **It was 2130 hours when Troy and Moffitt escorted Charley into headquarters at Kairouan. Charley handed Major Jackson the package and had him sign for it.**

 **Jackson looked at the piece of paper. "What's this?"**

 **Charley explained, "New procedure, sir. Everything delivered by courier has to be signed for."**

" **Aah, more paperwork." As he put his name at the bottom of the form, the major asked, "Did you have much trouble getting here, Sergeant Troy?"**

" **We ran into a couple of German patrols, sir, but nothing we couldn't handle. Once the sun went down things quieted down some."**

 **Major Jackson handed the form back to Charley. "Now there's the issue of your quarters. With the heavy fighting, there's little extra room around here. I was unaware that a courier by the name of Charley was going to be a woman and had the five of you assigned to one room. Unfortunately, there are no other rooms available. Not even in the women's barracks."**

 **Charley said, "That's all right, sir. I understand."**

" **Understand what?"**

" **I don't mind sharing quarters with the guys. I've done it before."**

 **At the major's surprised look, Moffitt said, "Charley is married to Private Pettigrew, sir. He's one of our drivers. We've never had a problem when space is tight."**

 **Jackson smiled. "I see. Well, I have a package for you to take back to Ras Tanura. It's for Major Gleason. Come by before you leave in the morning to pick it up."**

 **Charley nodded. "Yes, sir."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Charley met Hitch and Tully outside. Tully took Charley's hand and asked, "Everything go all right?"**

 **She nodded. "Yep. Package has been delivered into Major Jackson's hands."**

 **Troy said, "Since it's pretty crowded on base at the moment, we're sharing quarters."**

 **Charley grinned. "Well, that and the fact that the major thought I was going to be a male courier. Like that hasn't happened before."**

 **They all chuckled, then Hitch said, "Tully and I found the mess hall on our way here from the motor pool. Anyone up for a late dinner?"**

 **It was right around 2300 hours when Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, Tully, and Charley got to their quarters. However, it was in the men's barracks instead of the visitor's quarters as they had expected.**

 **Charley said, "Do you think I could wash up a bit before bed?"**

 **Tully nodded. "I'll go with you."**

 **When they got to the men's bathroom, Tully went in to make sure it was empty, then stood guard at the door. When Charley finished what she needed to do, she walked out to see three young men standing with Tully. He gave a nod to the three and took her hand as they walked back to their quarters.**

 **As they reached the door, Moffitt and Hitch came out. They smiled at one another and said a few words, then Tully ushered Charley inside. Moffitt and Hitch walked up to the three men still standing near the men's room staring at the door Tully and Charley had disappeared through.**

 **Noticing the looks on their faces, Moffitt asked, "Are you gentlemen all right?"**

 **One of them said, "Just didn't realized they allowed women in the men's barracks is all."**

 **Moffitt gave the two privates a cautioning look and said, "They don't. And I suggest you don't get any ideas."**

 **##################**

 **In the morning, when they went to the mess hall for breakfast, Charley noticed that a lot of the people there, both men and women, seemed to be watching her. As she got her food, Charley asked Tully quietly, "Why are they staring at me?"**

 **Tully glanced around. Then he smiled and said, "They probably haven't seen a woman as beautiful as you before." But as Charley blushed, Tully took another look and began to wonder what was going on.**

 **After their meal, Charley stood up and said, "Well, I'm off to headquarters to pick up that package for Major Gleason."**

 **Tully asked, "Want me to come along?"**

" **No, I should be fine. You guys finish your coffee and I'll meet you in the motor pool."**

 **Charley hummed softly to herself as she walked towards headquarters. Not far behind were two soldiers she'd never seen before. One was transfixed on Charley's ponytail as it bobbed with each step. As they walked along, she didn't notice that the men were slowly closing in on her.**

 **##################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were waiting in the motor pool. The jeeps were ready to go, but there was no sign of Charley. Moffitt said, "It's not like her to take so long when she knows we have to get moving."**

 **Hitch said, "Maybe she got hung up at headquarters."**

 **Tully shook his head. "She would've got a message to us if she was going to be late. Sarge, can I…"**

 **His request was interrupted when one of the mechanics walked over with a grin and said, "Boy, you guys sure are lucky."**

 **Troy looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"**

" **Your lady friend." At the looks he received, the mechanic said, "I know she's a courier, but according to Major Jackson's aide you guys shared quarters with her in the men's barracks last night. Wish I had special privileges like that."**

 **Before anyone realized what was happening Tully had his fists balled up in the mechanic's shirtfront. "What do you mean 'special privileges'?"**

 **Moffitt put a hand on Tully's arm. "Let him go."**

 **Tully took a deep breath and released the suddenly frightened man, who quickly said, "It's not just from the major's aide. Some other guys saw her go into the room with you guys … and then come out this morning."**

 **Tully looked at Troy, "Sarge…"**

" **Go find Charley. Hitch, go with him. Moffitt and I are going to check headquarters."**

 **##################**

 **Charley was dropped unceremoniously on a bunk in a room back at the men's barracks. "What do you think you're doing?"**

 **The two men leered at her, and one said, "We hear you're servicing the Rat Patrol."**

" **Servicing! What are you talking about?"**

 **The other man said, "You can't deny it. You were seen going into their quarters last night and coming out this morning."**

 **The first said, "Sure, they're an elite unit, but we had no idea just how elite."**

" **We're not 'elite', but we thought maybe you'd be willing to…"**

 **Charley felt panic surge in her chest as she thought, "Oh my God!" She quickly scooted off the bed. "Are you two crazy?"**

" **Then why share a room with them?"**

 **Charley tried desperately to stay calm. "I'm a courier. They brought me as part of a mission. There wasn't an extra room available…" She stopped as he started towards her. "Stay away from me!"**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully hurried along the route they knew Charley would've taken to headquarters. When the building was in sight and there was no sign of her, they turned to head back, hoping that somehow they'd missed her.**

 **As they passed an alley, Hitch glanced over and something caught his eye. "Hey…" He went a few feet into the alley and came back with a satchel that had a broken strap. "Is this…"**

 **Tully took it thinking it could be anyone's black satchel, discarded because of the broken strap. He looked inside and knew immediately it belonged to Charley. Tully suddenly felt a pang of fear. "Where could she be?"**

 **Just then a private ran up and stopped in front of them. "Are you looking for that girl you were with last night?"**

 **Hitch said, "Yeah, have you seen her?"**

" **I saw two guys take her into the men's barracks through a back entrance. Didn't look like she was going willingly. I followed them and they took her into room twelve. Then I heard her scream. I'm going to headquarters to notify the MPs."**

 **Tully growled, "Get going! We'll meet them there!"**

 **Hitch and Tully ran to the barracks and stopped in front of the door with a twelve on it. They listened for a moment, but only heard two male voices. Hitch carefully tried the doorknob—it was locked. There was laughter from inside and someone said, "It's my turn."**

 **Tully stepped back and flung a shoulder into the door. It made a cracking sound. Next time Hitch added his weight to it and the door broke opened with a crash. They stood in the doorway looking at the two men inside—one naked and one stripped to his underwear. Charley lay naked and unconscious on a bunk.**

 **Before either of the men could utter a word, Hitch and Tully were on them. The next thing they knew Troy and one of the MPs were hauling the privates off the bloodied men.**

 **Troy was dragging Tully up, saying, "Enough! Tully, that's enough!"**

 **Tully took a breath and carefully pulled out of the sergeant's grasp. He looked at Hitch, then at the two unconscious soldiers on the floor. Then he swung around to see Moffitt covering Charley with a blanket.**

 **As one of the MPs radioed for ambulances, Charley awoke with a start and began to fight. Tully wrapped her in his arms and held her tight as he whispered, "You're all right, sweetheart. It's over. Shh." He repeated himself until she began to realize who was holding her. Then she clung to him and began to cry.**

 **When an ambulance arrived to take Charley to medical, she wouldn't let anyone other than Tully touch her.**

 **##################**

 **Physically, Charley only had a few bruises from her struggle with the two men. Hitch and Tully had gotten there just in time to prevent the rape. Emotionally and psychologically, however, Charley needed time to heal.**

 **Two weeks after returning to Ras Tanura, Charley was still having nightmares. She had trouble focusing on work. She had panic attacks whenever she was alone and anyone was behind her on the street. She constantly worried that the incident was somehow her own fault.**

 **Finally, Tully had a talk with Dr. Baker and Vicky. He explained what was happening and phone calls were made. Two days later Tully ushered Charley into Captain Boggs' office, where someone was waiting for them.**

 **Tully looked at the captain, who nodded silently before he left the room. Then Tully said, "Charley, this is Dr. Terry. He helped me through a rough patch a while back."**

 **Charley's hand shook as she forced herself to offer it. "I remember. Are you here to help me?"**

 **Dr. Terry shook her hand gently. "Yes, Charley. If you'll allow it."**

 **She looked from the doctor to Tully. "Will you stay?"**

 **Tully looked at Dr. Terry, who nodded. "Of course I will."**

 **The doctor said, "Let's have a seat, shall we?" There were three chairs in the middle of the office. Dr. Terry sat in one, while Tully and Charley took the other two facing the doctor. He smiled. "Now, I know these aren't the best chairs, but I want you to get as comfortable as possible."**

 **Charley pulled her feet up, leaned on Tully's shoulder, and took his hand. He could feel her shaking and placed his other hand on hers.**

 **Dr. Terry said quietly, "I've spoken to both Private Pettigrew and Dr. Baker, Charley. I know what happened to you. We're going to work through this so you can get back to a normal life, all right?"**

 **Charley's voice was little more than a whisper when she said, "Are you sure you can help me? I don't like feeling so … so…"**

" **Yes, I can and will help you. And the first thing I'm going to tell you is that this wasn't your fault. You've probably heard it numerous times from the doctors and nurses, as well as your husband, but I can guarantee you that what happened was** _ **not**_ **your fault. Do you believe me?"**

 **For some reason, hearing those words from Dr. Terry made her believe them. Charley nodded and let the tears begin to fall.**

" **You know that the two men that did this will be given dishonorable discharges from the army after they are court-martialed."**

 **Charley wiped her face with the kerchief Tully handed her. "Yes, Major Gleason told me."**

" **Good." Dr. Terry smiled gently. "Now, let's start with your nightmares…"**


End file.
